Duel Academy (ARC-V)
For the location in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, see Duel Academy. For the location in the New Domino City, see Duel Academy (New Domino).'' | italian = Accademia dei Duelli }} }} Duel Academy, referred to as Academia (アカデミア Akademia) in the Japanese version, is a mysterious school in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime that trains "Duel Soldiers" and is located in the Fusion Dimension. It is an alternate universe version of Duel Academy from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It is run by Professor Leo Akaba, a man originally from the Standard Dimension, and serves as his forward operating base. The goal of Leo Akaba and as such the goal of Duel Academy, is to use the power of Fusion to make all the worlds become one. In order to accomplish this, Duel Academy employs its army of Duel Soldiers in order to conquer the other Dimensions by turning its inhabitants into cards. This goal is referred to as the "Arc Area Project". Profile While it is unknown how long was Duel Academy founded or if it was founded by Leo Akaba, nearly every member of the organization is fiercely loyal to his ideas and goals and follow them to the deepest extent of their abilities without question. Those that engage in the Interdimensional War for the sake of Leo's goals all are under the belief that they are fighting for a noble cause that fills them with both pride and honor, with many of them showing almost fanatical loyalty towards this purpose and entirely justifying the genocidal campaign as a fair price to pay for the end goal. However and contrary to this rather (albeit twisted) chivalrous stance, several members of Duel Academy decide to engage in much less noble practices, indulging themselves in inhuman "Hunting Games" in which they assault defenseless civilians turning them into cards for nothing but sadistic joy, and being utterly uncaring of all the destruction that comes with it, effectively wasting the Xyz Dimension. Duel Academy seems to follow a very strict code of conduct, as all their alumni are put under a harsh training program involving both dueling skill and honing physical activity, effectively serving as a military institution. There have been cases of alumni being placed in a prison, showing that they seem to have little tolerance for indiscipline. Duel Academy seems to follow a similar ranking system to its original counterpart to organize its soldiers, with the lower-ranked members clad in red and yellow uniforms, while the elite Obelisk Force wear blue. Differently from its GX version, which was the equivalent of an high school, this Duel Academy appears to cover middle school courses as well, judging from a boy commenting that he wanted to graduate from elementary school and be admitted. Additionally it seems that a majority of them attend Duel Academy, as Zuzu was suspected of being an escapee, due to her age and not being in facility. There are also a handful of cases in which alumni, disagreeing with Duel Academy's cruelty in the "hunting games" and overall growing disillusioned with the Arc Area Project seeing nothing but genocide and a conquering campaign, decide to defect from the organization. These deserters are reported to and hunted down by the Juvenile Officers whose primary duty is to capture them and place them under correctional re-educational programs at best, or downright seal them in cards at worse. The fact even non-Duel Academy citizens report these deserters to be detained showcases that Duel Academy's influence and cult-like mentality is vast enough to influence the normal populace. Biography History Three years in the past, Declan had unknowingly traveled to Duel Academy via an interdimensional transporter. He eventually met Celina, who he helped escape from faculty members who were pursuing her, only to have them both caught by Leo and several members of Obelisk Force, the elite vanguard squad. Declan was confused by the ensuing discussion about alternate dimensions and Duel Academy, until the squad hauled Celina off and placed a device on Declan's wrist, which sent him back to Standard. At some point, Leo ordered his elite vanguard squad to advance into the Xyz Dimension and attack, as part of his plan to eventually unite the Four Dimensions. Without warning, they did so, causing chaos with powerful monsters like "Ancient Gear Chaos Giant" and sealing nearly all of the inhabitants of Heartland City in cards in the process. Yuto, Shay, Lulu and a few others were the only survivors of the attack including, although Lulu was captured some time later. They were also able to wipe out most of the Resistance and without any Duels, the soldiers would seal innocent people into cards. Pre-Arc League Championship During his Duel with Sylvio Sawatari, Yuto asked about the connection between Leo Institute of Dueling and Duel Academy. However, Yuto soon discovered that most of LID knew nothing. Arc League Championship After Shay Dueled Sora, it is implied that the latter was affiliated with Duel Academy, as Declan mentioned they could learn more about it from Sora. During his Duel against Yuya, Yuto revealed that Duel Academy attacked the citizens of Heartland and sealed them in cards. During this time Sora was transported back to Duel Academy due to a program on his Duel Disk that activated after revealing his goal of hunting XyZ remnants who fled to the Standard Dimension. When Sora came back Leo had his men check Sora's memories as to find out why Sora had been returned since Standard were not their enemies. During this time Leo noticed Zuzu whom he called the "Fourth Piece" he needed and ordered Yuri to bring her to him. While Sora was recovering in the nursery he protested to go back to Standard since there were Xyz Remnants there, Celina eavesdropped on his demands and planned to go to Standard to prove her strength to Leo in order to be at the frontlines. Several guards attempted to stop her but failed, but Barrett decided to go with her instead of stopping her since it was his duty to protect her. The two arrive at Standard and Celina watches Dipper perform a Xyz Summon on screen, believing him to be part of the Xyz Remnants, she manages to find him and easily defeats and transforms him into a card. Celina then turns her attention into Kev Ravenwood a prominent Xyz User, in the Arc League Championship. Unfortunately for her, Declan found about her appearance and correctly deduced she would attack Yuu, so he used him as bait to lure the duo. Celina and Barrett encountered Kev, but before they could attack him, Declan appeared and ordered Kev to leave, while having Claude seal the area so the Duel Academy Duo could not escape. Celina attempted to Duel Declan but Barrett offered to Duel instead, since it was his duty to protect her. Celina stood aside and watched. Barrett and Declan Dueled, with Declan noticing that Barrett was a war veteran, as Barrett used burn tactics to rapidly damage Declan. Barrett praised Declan for using his own Life Points to maintain the cost of his "Dark Contract" cards, mentioning that he deserved a war medal for that. Declan defeated Barrett using a combination of "D/D/D Marksman King Tell" and "D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc". Celina attempted to leave, but Declan stopped her and the two reminisced on their past encounter years ago. A barely conscious Barrett activated his Duel Disk to return to the Fusion Dimension and to give away Celina's location. Declan offered Celina the chance to join him into defeating Leo, but Celina refused, saying that all she wanted was to earn Leo's recognition. She left, but not before Declan declared her an enemy should she interfere with him. After receiving the transmission, Leo had a meeting with Sora, who requested to be sent back to the Standard Dimension. Leo agreed to Sora's request, but ordered him to look for Celina and make it his priority to bring her back. Sora noted Celina's resemblance to Zuzu and asked why the two looked alike. Leo replied that he did not need to know that and had the Obelisk Force accompany Sora. The Obelisk Force entered the Standard Dimension during the Arc League Championship's Battle Royal, prompting Declan to cut any transmission that featured Duel Academy. Sora encountered Shay, Yuya and Knights of the Duel Disks students. Sora had the Obelisk Force deal with the Knights while he Duels Shay on nearby ruins. The Knights of the Duel Disks were then swiftly defeated and sealed into cards. Seeing this, Yuya became infuriated and challenged the three soldiers to a Duel. Meanwhile, Declan sent his Senior Lancers, led by Kev. While Yuya Dueled against the Obelisk Force, he was forced to take the damage from their "Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds". This caused him to becoming more furious, which, in turn, led to him Summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to attack them. The trio of soldiers began to panic but they were unable to defeat Yuya, who used "Xiangsheng Magician" and Xiangke Magician" to Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and then used the Pendulum Effects of both his Pendulum Monsters to grant "Dark Rebellion" a Level equal to the Level of "Odd-Eyes". Yuya overlaid his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and used its effect to destroy their monsters, inflict effect damage and attack a number of times equal to the monsters destroyed. This defeated all three soldiers in one fell swoop. More Obelisk Force soldiers entered the Volcano Area and spotted Celina with Dennis Macfield and Zuzu. They escaped, leaving Kev and the rest of the Senior Lancers to fend off the invaders. However the Senior force was quickly overwhelmed and turned into cards. Before Kev could be defeated, Yugo interfered in the Duel after recognizing the Duel Academy soldiers as people he met before. He defeated the soldiers by using their "Ancient Armageddon Gear" against them with a combination of his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and Synchro Cracker" to destroy all monsters with lower ATK than "Clear Wing". Kev realized that he could not fight any further and ran away in a panic without thanking Yugo, annoying him. Claude expressed his concern to Declan that the Senior Force were unable to repel the invaders and Declan acknowledged the LID did not have the strength to fight Duel Academy, but that his plan for the Lancers was for them to master Pendulum Summon as a new power that could give them an edge in battle. He referred to the potential Duelists as the "Yuya Sakaki Generation". While the battles were taking place, Zuzu and Celina talked, and Celina revealed that Duel Academy, under orders of "The Professor", plotted to make the Four Dimensions become a single world, calling it an "honorable goal". However Zuzu revealed the truth of Duel Academy's cruel assaults into other dimensions to Celina and requested for her to seek the truth. Knowing that the Obelisk Force were hunting Celina down, Zuzu suggested they change clothes so that Celina could meet Shay and confirm the truth. Dennis, now revealed to be an agent working for Duel Academy, eavesdropped on their conversation and met Yuri, telling him of the girls' plan so that he could track Zuzu. During this time, Halil and Olga appeared, mistaking Yuri as an opponent for the Battle Royale, and challenged him to a Duel. Yuri was annoyed, but he accepted their challenge. He easily defeated both of them and sealed them into cards. The Obelisk Force surrounded Zuzu, believing her to be Celina, but Yuri interfered and ordered the soldiers to retreat or he would seal them into cards as well. He threw the cards containing Halil and Olga at them, causing the soldiers to leave. Yuri tried to convince Zuzu to surrender, claiming it was pointless to fight and that "the Professor" needed her. Yuri challenged Zuzu to a Duel, which Zuzu was forced to accept. Yuya and Gong, who were looking for Zuzu, encountered Dennis and told him of the attacking soldiers, unaware of his true colors. Dennis maintained his facade by agreeing to accompany Yuya and Gong. Meanwhile, Zuzu was forced to run for her life after knowing that she was no match for Yuri, who was in hot pursuit with "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon". Before Yuri could find her, Zuzu's bracelet activated teleporting Yuri away, due to Yugo's arrival. Yugo mistook her for Rin. Before Yuya could find her, the bracelet shined once more and teleported the two away leaving Yuya, Gong and Dennis unable to find her. Dennis incorrectly believed that Yuri had finished his mission. Celina, who managed to avoid the Obelisk Force, witnessed Shay being defeated by Sora and thrown downstairs, leaving him injured. Celina activated "Lunar Eclipse" so that the two of them could escape. Sora initially mistook Celina for Zuzu and ordered her to stand aside. Upon recognizing her Duel Disk as being of Duel Academy origin, Sora pursued the pair. The three eventually reached the Volcano Area with Sora requesting to get his "prey". However the two Fūma Ninja students, Moon Shadow and Sun Shadow appeared and blocked Sora's path. Sun Shadow decided to face Sora, allowing Celina, Shay and Moon Shadow to escape. Dennis, observing from afar, encountered remnants of the Obelisk Force. He told them that Celina was in disguise. The three soldiers asked Dennis if he wasn't coming, but Dennis said he couldn't because there were "too many cameras". The Obelisk Force soldiers then attacked Celina, Shay and Moon Shadow, and forcing them into a Battle Royale. Shay wanted to go first, but Moon Shadow interfered and fended off the attacks of the three soldiers using "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows". Celina decided to go next and Fusion Summoned "Lunalight Cat Dancer". Before it could attack, the Obelisk Force used "Fusion Dispersal" to counter her monster and damage her, as they prepared for her. Reed Pepper and Trout then joined the Duel, but suffered a 2000 LP penalty. Using a combination of "The Legendary Fisherman III" and "Monster Pie" the two were able to damage the entire Obelisk Force for 2000 LP each one. The Obelisk Force used a combination of "Ancient Gear Reborn", "Ancient Gear Spark Shot", "Ancient Gear Booster" to deal enough damage to defeat Reed and Trout, who were weakened by the penalty. Both were sealed into cards afterward. Before Moon Shadow could suffer from the same fate, Sylvio appeared and used "Flame Guard" to protect him, having heard the situation from Declan, but took the 2000 LP penalty. Yuya and Gong watched Sora seal Sun Shadow into a card. Gong then saw Celina, who he mistook as Zuzu, in a Duel and left to help her. Yuya was left alone and challenged Sora to a Duel in order to return his smile. Sora agreed, since he did not like having a losing record against Yuya. Gong arrived as Sylvio used "Abyss Actor - Evil Heel" and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" to Pendulum Summon "Abyss Actor - Superstar" and used its effect to search and equip it with "Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic" in order to return the Obelisk Force's "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" to the Extra Deck and break their combo. However, the Obelisk Force used "Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" and used its effect to halve the Life Points of all their opponents. Gong took his turn, and used a combination of Pendulum Summon and the effects of two of his "Superheavy Samurai Thief" and a copy of "Superheavy Samurai Transporter" in order to provide Shay with the Pendulum Cards that Sylvio activated previously. Sylvio questioned his move because he thought he could break the combination by himself, but Gong said it was fine this way. Shay asked why Gong went so far to give him Pendulum Cards. Gong replied that Shay was the one who would finish the Duel. During his turn, Shay remembered all the people who protected him during this time, and found the notion "laughable". Shay used "Devil Heel" and "Funky Comedian" to Pendulum Summon three copies of "Raidraptor - Wild Vulture" and used them to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon". Shay used its effect to let it attack all the Obelisk Force's monsters. Its other effect allowed Shay to reduce their ATK and DEF 0 during battle. "Revolution Falcon" attacked and defeated the remaining Obelisk Force soldiers, winning the Duel for Shay and his allies. As Sora and Yuya Dueled, Yuya was convinced that Sora had become warped and revealed his intentions to bring him back to his "usual self", but Sora refuted this by saying that the Sora that Yuya knew was never his true self; his true self was a soldier of Duel Academy. Yuya disagreed because he remembered that Sora had fun during their first Duel. Sora retorted that he was not being serious back then, but Yuya claimed his smile was genuine and that the two became friends after that Duel. Sora told Yuya that there were things more important than friendship. Yuya denied this by pointing out that Sora taught Zuzu how to Fusion Summon as a sign of friendship, but Sora claimed he did so merely because Fusion Summon was an honorable mechanic and a power that could make the worlds become one. Yuya argued that fusing the four worlds was wrong, but Sora angrily stated the opposite. Yuya asked Sora if he was aware of the cruelty inflicted into the Xyz Dimension by Duel Academy, and Sora indifferently stated that it couldn't be helped to achieve Duel Academy's goals. An infuriated Yuya told Sora that they didn't have the authority to fuse the worlds. Yuya Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and used its effect on Sora's "Frightfur Tiger", but Sora used "Frightfur March" in order to negate the effect and Fusion Summoned "Frightfur Sabre-Tooth", which subsequently revived the previously destroyed "Frightfur Bear". The effects of both "Tiger" and "Sabre-Tooth" boosted the ATK of Sora's monsters to colossal levels. Yuya then used "Xiangsheng Magician" and "Xiangke Magician" to Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". He used the effects of both Pendulum Monsters to make "Dark Rebellion" have the Level of "Odd-Eyes" and overlaid both of his Dragons to Xyz Summon "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Yuya used its effect to destroy both "Tiger" and "Bear" since their Levels were lower than 7. Sora used "Fusion Front Base" to avoid the effect damage. At this point, Sora regained the same excited demeanor he had during his first Duel with Yuya because Yuya was able to Summon an Xyz Pendulum Monster, while finally realizing that battling Yuya is fun. Yuya agreed to his statement that Duels were meant to have fun. Yuya used the effect of "Rebellion Dragon" to attack as many times as monsters were destroyed by its effect. Sora activated "Flame Chain" to lower its ATK, but Yuya countered with "Flame Power" to boost its ATK. The two raced for an Action Card, but were unable to catch it since the Battle Royale timer expired, disabling the "Quartet of Quandary" Field Spell and ending the Duel without a result. Gong and the others, who witnessed the Duel, caught up to Yuya. Yuya mistook Celina for Zuzu, and Celina revealed she was not Zuzu. Sora, knowing the mission had failed, activated his Duel Disk to be transported back to Duel Academy. Friendship Cup After the Battle Royale incident, Celina defected from Duel Academy after hearing the truth of their crimes from Shay. The officially founded the Lancers, made to counter Duel Academy, started their own plans to increase their effectiveness by traveling to the Synchro Dimension in order to recruit allies, though they never knew that Dennis was a Duel Academy deep cover agent. Upon arriving at the dimension, Dennis and Gong were separated from the others. They were scouted by Gallager for his underground Dueling and both met up with Shay, who was part of the underground Dueling circuit. Dennis Dueled Shay, and his Dueling prowess made Shay suspect his identity. The majority of the Lancers were arrested, but escaped and were ordered to compete in the Friendship Cup. During the course of the Friendship Cup, Declan heard information from Moon Shadow that Security's director, Jean-Michel Roger had apparently came from another dimension and that he brought with himself advanced technology and quickly ascended the ranks of Security, while using Gallager to recruit strong duelists for himself. This information, along with the use of a Fusion Monster by Duel Chaser 227, made Declan suspect Jean was actually an agent of Duel Academy. During the last Duel of the first round of the Friendship Cup, Shay was set to battle Dennis, and the latter secretly vowed to destroy the former slowly. Shay had suspicions that Dennis was a member of Duel Academy and he focused on unmasking Dennis. The two started an aggressive Duel, and through the use of "Raidraptor - Target Flag", Shay forced Dennis to reveal his hand, showing a "Polymerization" card. Dennis then used "Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion" in order to Fusion Summon "Ancient Gear Chaos Giant", confirming his Duel Academy roots and declaring the start of a hunting game. Chaos Giant" rendered Shay's combination useless, but he was able to survive the attack of "Chaos Giant" with "Raidraptor - Last Strix". Regardless, the attack on "Revolution Falcon" laid waste to the arena, debris being thrown everywhere. Enraged after learning about Lulu's kidnapping from Dennis, Shay counterattacked by using "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force" to Summon "Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon". This monster reduced the ATK of "Chaos Giant" to 500. Dennis attempted to survive using Action Cards, but the debris from the attack of his own "Chaos Giant" tripped up his Duel Runner and he was unable to and was thus defeated by "Satellite Cannon Falcon". After the Duel, Dennis admitted that Shay had won before passing out. Still filled with rage, Shay tried to seal Dennis in a card but was unable to do so, so instead he attempted to punch Dennis but was stopped by the tournament's staff, who then carried Dennis off on a stretcher. Friendship Cup Finals Dennis was being taken to the recovery room when the Executive Council and Security both attempted to take him into custody. Sora saved him and took him away to an alleyway. He explained to Dennis that he was attempting to capture Celina as per the orders of the Professor, and sent Dennis back to Duel Academy to recover from his injuries. After hearing Dennis' report that Zuzu and Celina were in the Synchro Dimension's City, Leo gave Barrett a new mission to go to the Synchro Dimension with the Obelisk Force and capture Zuzu and Celina. He also informed him that Yuri would also come to the Synchro Dimension. Yuri then appeared at the Synchro Dimension standing atop the Duel Palace watching the Duel between Celina and Yugo. After the Duel concluded, Yuri found Yugo and stared coldly at him. Near the end of the Duel between Crow and Yuya, Sora, Security, Declan and Crow noticed several gliders with searchlights defined to be the Obelisk Force. Once landed, the Obelisk Force split up into groups of three, searching for Zuzu and Celina. Those who were to find either of them would alert the others with a red flare. Celina, still incapacitated from Security's attempt to take her and with Moon Shadow and Riley Akaba, was found rather quickly and a flare was lit, slowly drawing the Obelisk Force to her location. Several members then entered duels with Riley, with all of them ending up defeated by the young boy. Others approached the Executive Council's building, which was under siege by Security as well. However, Sergey Volkov intercepted them, defeating several members, much like Riley did. Around the same time, another trio found themselves halted by Moon Shadow whom they quickly overpowered with their numbers. They held the upperhand until Sora joined the duel on Moon Shadow's side, much to their surprise. This trio was then defeated after Sora, with help from Moon Shadow, destroyed their "Hound Dogs" and turned them against their masters. All of the defeated Obelisk Force members were recalled to Duel Academy near-instantly. Riley defeated another group, but at this point was too tired continue dealing with their reinforcements. The young boy then started panicking, recalling his traumatic memories. Before the Obelisk Force could take profit from his situation, Yuya Sakaki arrived to rescue him and Celina. Together, Yuya and Riley defeated another trio before Barrett arrived with three more and challenged Yuya. Barrett proceeded to seal away Yuya's monsters by weakening them with "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain" and "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain". He also prevented Yuya from using Spell and Trap Cards, as well as Normal Summoning and Special Summoning monsters with "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain". Barrett told him that if he handed over Zuzu he would spare him, but Yuya refused. Barrett Fusion Summoned "Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer and started to burn away Yuya's LP and his monsters ATK. Barrett asked for Zuzu's location again, but Yuya still refused so he continued to weaken Yuya and his monsters further. While they were dueling, the next three members went after a still panicking Riley. This trio was then attacked by Sora's monsters and sent back to Duel Academy. Another trio then appeared, led by Yuri arrived to take Celina back to Duel Academy. Incapacitating Sora with a "Hunting Hound" blocking his Duel Disk, the trio restrained the traitorous Sora while Yuri started a Duel with Yugo, who appeared at the scene for Yuri. During their Duels Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri began to act strange after the Four Dimension Dragons appear on the field. While watching the two Duels, the three members wondered what the distortion in the sky was. When Zuzu arrived, her bracelet teleported Yuri and Yugo away. Then, Barrett was defeated by the newly arrived Sergey, but still managed to take Celina with him at the last moment before retreating to the Fusion Dimension. The remaining three Obelisk Force members retreated as well, seeing no possibilities to fulfill their mission without their commanders Barrett and Yuri in the current situation. Heartland City Duel Academy students are still in the Xyz Dimension and continue to hunt down people. Three students manage to corner a man and proceeded to seal him into a card. They also find a family in hiding with Yuya, Gong, and Sylvio. The six of the them prepared to Duel, but the students doesn't recognize the Duel Disks and learn that Yuya, Gong, and Sylvio are Lancers and their mission to stop the Interdimensional War. The students tell them its their mission to finish the Arc Area Project. Yuya tells the hardships he went through and defeats them in a combined Pendulum Summoning with Gong and Sylvio. After defeating them Sylvio tries to seal them into cards as payback but is stopped by Yuya. The three students escape only to into Kite Tenjo, who sealed them into cards. When Zuzu arrived in the City, she found out Duel Academy was on a island nearby. She was then forced to runaway from the Juvenile Officers when the citizens thought she a student who escaped from Duel Academy. After being cornered by the officers, Alexis Rhodes arrived and defeated the officers, saving Zuzu. Inside their base stationed in Heartland, Mamoru Noro is angry about how the Arc Area Project has fallen behind schedule and worried that the Professor is going to scold him. He started to tell everybody to card everyone in the Xyz Dimension as soon as possible and wonders where the Commander-in-Chief is at. The Commander-in-Chief searched for Yusho, clutching half of a torn copy of "Smile World". He ran into Yuya and found out he was Yusho's son. The two Dueled and Aster had Yuya on the receiving end. When Yuya started to the Duel around, Aster forced a DRAW with "Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy's" effect. Duel Academy students rushed in afterwards, concerned for their Commander. Three students were defeated in a Duel by Kite and sealed into cards. Technology Their technology is advanced enough to create brain scanners that can access one's memory. They are also shown to have interdimensional travel technology, as well as abilities to materialize Duels and technology to seal any human into cards. Different views Academia Top.png | Top view of Duel Academy. Academia Throne Room.png | The throne room in Duel Academy, housing the Fusion Dimension Machine. Academia Lab.png | The laboratory in Duel Academy, housing the stationary interdimensional travel machine Declan used. Academia Coliseum.png | The coliseum where Duel Academy members train and Duel against each other. Academia Holding Cell.png| A prison cell. References Category:Duel schools